1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method of displaying a three-dimensional image, and more particularly, to a method of displaying a three-dimensional image which eliminates ghost images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a three-dimensional (3D) image display device composed by a conventional flat panel display device and a micro-optical element. As shown in FIG. 1, the three-dimensional image display device is generally composed by a conventional flat panel display device and a micro-optical element (e.g. a parallax barrier or lenticular lens, etc.). The flat panel display device displays images corresponding to each individual perspective on corresponding pixels, or displays images corresponding to each individual perspective at different time intervals. The purpose of the micro-optical element is to project images corresponding to each individual perspective to corresponding horizons in space.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating each eye of a user perceiving an extra dot due to leakage from images of the other eye. As shown in FIG. 2, during image processing of the conventional three-dimensional image display device, the left and right eye input images are obtained from a video input end. Images corresponding to a perspective of the left eye are displayed in even lines of the three-dimensional image display device, and images corresponding to a perspective of the right eye are displayed in odd lines of the three-dimensional image display device. The left and right eyes of the user, which are positioned at appropriate perspectives, observe images corresponding to perspectives of the left and right eye, and then the brain fuses the observed images together for the user to perceive three-dimensional images.
The efficiency of the micro-optical element splitting light beams may not be 100% due to design and technical limitations, as well as possible variations occurring during processing. Therefore, in reality, human eyes also observe images corresponding to other vision perspectives in certain perspectives. As shown in FIG. 2, each of the left and right eyes should only see one white dot, theoretically, but due to leakage from images of the other eye, an extra grey dot is perceived by both eyes of the user. Such phenomenon is known as a ghost image or crosstalk. The ghost image or crosstalk phenomenon degrades quality of the three-dimensional images, delivering an uncomfortable viewing experience to the user, or even resulting in sensations of dizziness or headache, etc.